The present invention relates to portable or handheld radio transmitters, and more particularly concerns radiotelephones.
The range of such a radiotelephone is limited in particular by the power that it can radiate. Therefore, consideration has been given to making that power relatively high. Such high power could cause a potentially harmful physiological effect in the body of a user who would absorb a large fraction of radio-frequency radiation having such power. Various layouts have been proposed to limit that fraction so as to protect the user.
Documents Patent Abstracts of Japan, vol. 8, No. 206 (E-267) 1643, Sep. 20, 1984, JP-A-59 92 629 (HITACHI SEISAKUSHO) and EP-A-508 299 (SIEMENS AKTIENGESELLSCHAFT) propose raising the radiating portion of the antenna of a radiotelephone so as to move said radiating portion away from the head of the user. Such a layout increases the overall height of the radiotelephone and/or complicates the mechanical structure thereof.